The Burning Of Bridges
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: It's the nail in our coffin, it's the burning of bridges, it's the immeasurable hell. Couldn't keep my hands to myself. It's Valentines Day and a certain someone gives a little something to Tori. (Rori/Jori)


**This was just a thing floating around in my notes, it was finished so I was like why not post it, y'know? Oh! The title of this story was inspired by the song "The Burning Of Bridges" by Dayseeker. Great song off of an even greater album but I wouldn't recommend listening to it unless you like Post-Hardcore.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jade, Andre, Beck, and Cat strolled into the main hallway from the back parking lot. They stopped at the soda machine because Jade had complained about her throat being dry and you can't really say no to Jade West. That is, if you want to live.

"Oh hey look, it's Robbie." Cat chirped pointing over at the mentioned boy that was stood at the school's entrance. The other three turned in the direction she was pointing.

"So it is." Beck said.

"Looks like emo Robbie's back, wonder who he's trying to impress this time." Jade spoke, opening up her can of soda and then sipping from it. The only reason she commented on his attire was because Robbie was dressed in his outfit that made him look like Ryder Daniels, he even straightened his hair which prompted the emo joke. Andre hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, he's even got flowers." He said nodding in Robbie's direction.

"And his guitar." Beck chimed in.

"Is that a coffee cup? Okay seriously, what girl is he fixated on now? You'd think he would've given up by now." Jade mumbled smirking behind her soda can. The smirk quickly vanished however, when Tori walked in through the front entrance. Jade's breathing ceased and her heart picked up as she watched the girl with rapt attention. Tori wasn't wearing anything special, just a purple sweater that left one of her shoulders exposed coupled with some tight ass blue jeans. Jade almost whined out loud, she missed her girlfriend...a lot.

Tori was too busy looking at her phone, scrolling through her newsfeed on The Slap, to see the eager boy in front of her. She would've ran into him if he hadn't of cleared his throat loudly. She looked up to see Robbie smiling gleefully at her, she returned his smile albeit with a little less enthusiasm.

"Hi, Robbie." She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi, Tori." He practically swooned back. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Who are the flowers and coffee for?" She asked curiously.

"You." He answered, holding both items out for her to take.

Jade's eyes widened in shock as she watched Robbie hand the flowers and coffee over to Tori. She was not the only one however, Andre, Beck, and Cat seemed to have the same reactions as her but their jaws are on the floor whereas her's was clenched.

"He gave Tori the flowers." Jade said through clenched teeth, she glared at Robbie's back with wide eyes. Andre and Beck exchanged wary glances with each other then moved to stand on either side of her just in case she decided to try something.

After the initial shock wore off a slow smile formed on Tori's lips as she looked up at Robbie in appreciation.

"Wow thanks, Robbie. That's so nice of you." Tori spoke up. Robbie beamed at her.

"So you like them?" He asked. Tori nodded gratefully.

"If my hands weren't full, I'd hug you. This is just...you didn't have to do this Robbie, it's very sweet of you." Tori said honestly. Robbie shrugged, kicking the floor sheepishly.

"It's Valentine's Day and I figured after everything that's happened, you'd need a little pick-me-up. The coffee is hazelnut...your favorite." Robbie said, nodding toward the styrofoam cup. Tori nodded in acknowledgement then lifted the cup to her lips.

"So what's with the guitar?" She asked. Robbie chuckled nervously.

"I'm glad you asked." He said then called for Sinjin. The awkward boy stumbles down the hallway quickly, putting a chair down in the middle of it. Robbie grinned at Tori then lead her over to the chair with his hands on her shoulders, and sat her down gently in it.

Jade's grip around the soda can tightened and it crushed under the brute force, sending Wahoo Punch all over Beck, Andre, Cat, and herself. She didn't even flinch, her eyes had glazed over in a murderous glare.

"He's gonna serenade her." She grounded out through her teeth. Andre and Beck quickly grabbed both of her arms. Beck laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm sure Robbie's just being a good friend..." Beck reasoned, raising his free hand to pat her comfortingly but thought better of it and let it fall limply to his side.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day and he has always had a crush on Tori." Cat commented bubbly. Beck shot the cheerful girl a dry look.

"Not helping." He said, the red head only giggled in response. The strumming of Robbie's guitar echoed throughout the hall causing the four to look over in the ventriloquist's direction.

"Tori, oh, Tori

Jade's a fool if she would cheat on you

Tori, oh, Tori

My love for you rings true

Tori, oh, Tori

Did you know that I see you in my dreams?

Tori, oh, Tori

I wish you were kissin' me

Tori, oh, Tori

Your eyes shine brighter than the night

Tori, oh, Tori

I wish you would be mine..." Robbie sang loudly. Tori laughed nervously, sitting up in her seat.

"Wow, Robbie, that was a, uh, interesting song." She said uncertainly. He grinned as his hands stilled on his guitar.

"Really? You like it?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, yeah. I mean it has a nice tune...But, uhm, some of the, uh, lyrics-"

Tori's stammered reply was cut off by Robbie's lips pressing firmly against hers.

Jade inhaled sharply, her eyes bulging out of the sockets. Even though the guys had both of Jade's arms in a vice grip, Cat took an unconscious step away from her.

"Oh, boy..." She mumbled under her breath, shooting concerned looks to where Robbie and Tori were.

"Jade..." Beck warned, knowing that his ex girlfriend's silence wasn't a good sign.

"Maybe we should warn Rob-"

"He's kissing her, I'm gonna kill him!" Jade screamed, wildly trying to get out of Beck and Andre's hold, her soda can fell to the floor as she thrashed.

"Run, Robbie!" Cat yelled frantically. Robbie jumped at the sudden commotion and slowly pulled away from Tori who was sitting in her seat staring at him with wide eyes. She turned her head in their friends' direction and hoped that Beck and Andre had a good hold on Jade.

"Yeah, uhm, you might want to start running now..." Tori sighed getting up from the chair. Robbie looked from her to Jade with a terrified expression before sprinting off up the stairs and away from Jade.

"You're a deadman, Shapiro! Do you hear me? Dead!" Jade snarled, fighting desperately against her human restraints. Tori groaned inwardly, steeling her nerves as she walked calmly over to a thrashing Jade.

"Jade." Tori called softly, hesitantly. Jade continued to violently try to get out of Beck and Andre's hold.

"Jade." Tori said a bit firmer, stepping closer to her flailing ex-girlfriend.

"Jade!" Tori called loudly, she risked getting kicked as she stepped into Jade's personal space and cupped the angry girl's face in her hands. Jade's eyes were feral and murderous as they bored into Tori's, after awhile of just staring Jade's fit simmered down to just her heavy breathing. Tori smiled hesitantly at her.

"There she is. Are you calm now?" The Vega girl asked. Jade frowned but nodded, a pout resting on her face.

"Is it safe for the guys to let go of you?" Tori asked, her eyes glancing at Beck then Andre then back to Jade's eyes. Jade huffed and nodded.

"Don't do it, it's a trick!" Cat yelled throwing her arms out in front of her to show her distress.

"It's not a trick." Jade mumbled, her eyes never leaving Tori's face. Tori let her hands fall from Jade's face as she backed up.

"Okay, guys, let her go." Tori told Beck and Andre. The two hesitated then slowly let Jade go before quickly taking a large step away from her. The raven-haired girl stood there for a moment, straightening out her clothes, before calmly walking in the direction of her first hour class. The remaining four all looked at each other in confusion and shrugged before going off in their separate directions.

Robbie peeked through the back door window of Sikowitz's class cautiously, relieved to find that only the shruggers and Sikowitz were present. He threw open the door and scrambled inside causing a huge commotion as he did so.

"Robbie! Thank Ghandi you're here, I've just been sitting in awkward silence with these miscreants for the past twenty minutes! It was so boring!" Sikowitz greeted rising off the stage step to his feet. Andre glanced up at him offended. Sikowitz smiled brightly at the nerdy boy, taking in his frazzled appearance. Robbie's chest was heaving as he tried to calm his nerves, he had ducked into the boy's bathroom to change into his regular clothes while Jade was restrained. Not that it would help disguise him from her, but he thought it would make him feel more comfortable when he was being brutally murdered by her.

"Why do you look like you're about to pee your pants? And where is everyone?" Sikowitz asked Robbie as the boy slowly eased more into the room. He ran up on stage and looked out the window, finding no one there he quickly slammed it closed then locked it. Sikowitz's brow furrowed as he looked on at Robbie's actions in confusion. Andre just chuckled to himself as Robbie ran to the door he came in through and locked it without hesitation.

"It's not funny!" Robbie snapped glaring at Andre then slumping down into his usual seat.

"Well, maybe next time don't do something that will send Jade into a homicidal rage." Andre advised with another chuckle. Sikowitz glanced at Robbie as he unlocked the door that Robbie just locked.

"You made Jade angry? Why? What did you do?" The older man asked curiously sitting down on the stage and propping his chin up by his elbow.

"Tell em what you did." Andre coaxed laughing harder. Sikowitz smiled expectantly at Robbie, waiting to hear what he did that managed to anger the fierce Jade West. Robbie sighed and looked forlornly down at his lap.

"I kissed Tori." He mumbled.

"Good Ghandi, what have you done?!" Sikowitz exclaimed, jumping up from his sitting position and staring at Robbie with wide eyes. Andre clutched at his sides as they clenched in pain from him laughing so hard. Robbie glanced sideways at Andre before returning his attention to Sikowitz.

"I mean it happened before first period, do you think she's maybe had time to cool off?" Robbie asked his teacher, his voice full of hope.

"Have you considered moving to Cuba? I hear the weather is lovely down there." The acting teacher offered. The door opened and Robbie squeaked, ducking behind his chair and peeking over it. He let out a sigh of relief as his eyes landed on Tori. Sweet, compassionate, nice Tori. He quickly got up, fear of his crush's ex-girlfriend temporarily forgotten as he walked over to her. She grinned at him.

"Hey, Robbie, you're still alive? You've got to tell me your hiding places." She remarked playfully. He returned her grin and gestured to the seat next to him. Tori glanced at it uncertainty.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. I'm sure Jade is still pretty mad about this morning and if she comes in and sees me sitting next to you-"

"Jade's coming!" Cat yelled as she bursted through the front door in a panic. Robbie almost shrieked as he quickly ducked behind Tori for cover. Andre had settled his laughing down to quiet giggles but he grew serious and tense at this information.

"Well, Robbie, it was nice knowing you..." Sikowitz remarked before hastily climbing out the window. The front door slammed open, everyone in the classroom jumped as it loudly banged against the wall. Slowly, and very cautiously they turned toward the door. Jade West stood in the doorway her chest heaving as her eyes searched for Robbie promising murder. All day long in all of her classes someone would bring up the kiss between Robbie and Tori, renewing her murderous rage every time. Tori smiled nervously at Jade as the pale girl's eyes stopped on her, they softened for a moment then hardened at the sight of the sniveling little nerd behind her.

"Jade," Tori began uneasily as she backed Robbie up.

"I'm sure if we just sat down and talked about this-"

Tori's reasoning was cut off by Robbie's terrified scream, he ran for the door closest to him then sprinted down the hallway. Jade howled in anger then chased off after the frightened boy. Tori, Andre, and Cat all looked at each other before quickly going after them.

By the time they reach the two, Beck was trying desperately to pull Jade off of Robbie, who was curled up in a ball on the floor. He tugged and yanked with his arms around her middle. She furiously screamed obscenities at Robbie, his hair caught tightly in her fist. There was a large group of students gather around the three that Andre, Tori, and Cat had to shove their way through.

"Jade! Let him go!" Tori pleaded once they reached them.

"No! I'm gonna kill him! He can't just put his disgusting little nerd lips on you and get away with it!" Jade bellowed as she kicked at Robbie. Beck managed to get her fist out of Robbie's hair so she had to rely on her feet to do the damage that her hands couldn't.

"I'm not yours anymore, Jade! You have no right!" Tori yelled out, the hall went deadly silent. Jade's screaming and fighting had stopped, Beck cautiously set her down on her feet then backed away slowly as did everyone else except for Jade, Tori, and Robbie. Jade turned her head to look at Tori, her shadow black hair falling into her face. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" Jade's voice came out in nothing more than a whisper, mostly because of all the screaming but also because Tori's words were sinking in. Tori swallowed and looked at Jade sympathetically.

"We're not dating anymore, Jade... You no right to be mad at Robbie for buying me flowers, or singing to me, or even kissing me. We're over, Jade. Our time is done." Tori explained, her eyes remaining downcast for a moment before she glanced over at Robbie who was still cowering at Jade's feet. The half-Latina bent down to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at first then slowly uncoiled himself to look at Tori. Jade wanted to cry, she thought she was going to for a moment, but she blocked out the tears and replaced it with anger. She glared down at Robbie with so much hate he should have withered and died. Lane broke through the crowd panting heavily and accessing the scene frantically. He looked from Andre to Cat, to Jade, to Tori, to Robbie, then to Beck and sighed.

"Why is it always you five? My office now." Lane ordered not leaving any room for an argument.

Everyone was quiet as they sat around Lane's office with Robbie sporting a bruised eye and Jade glaring hatefully at him. Lane glanced between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Somebody wanna tell me what happened?" He asked. Robbie took the ice pack off his face and gestured to Jade.

"She attacked me!" He said spazzing out. Jade looked like she was about to do it again but Andre and Beck were on both of her sides grabbing onto her arms to hold her back. Lane sighed and looked to Jade.

"Why'd you attack Robbie, Jade?" He asked. She aggressively shook Beck and Andre off, glaring at them pointedly before looking to Lane.

"That little pre-turd of a human being bought my girlfriend a latte and flowers and sung to her and then had the nerve to kiss her right in front of me!" Jade fumed. Lane looked at Robbie in surprise, not believing that the usually smart boy would do something as stupid as kissing the girlfriend of a person with severe anger issues, but quickly covered it up.

"Robbie, you can't just go around kissing people's girlfriends and then expecting them not to get mad." Lane scolded dryly.

"Ex-girlfriend." Robbie corrected from the couch.

"What?" Lane asked incredulously, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Oh yeah, Tori and Jade aren't dating anymore." Beck confirmed.

"It's really put a strain on our group." Andre spoke, adding his input. Cat sniffled quietly from where she sat on a leather love seat in one corner of Lane's office.

"I miss when Tori and Jade were together, nothing felt awkward and we were all like a happy family...I don't like it when my moms fight." Cat whimpered looking up at everyone pathetically. They all exchanged confused glances.

"Cat, baby...Tori and Jade aren't your parents." Andre explained sympathetically.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" Cat exclaimed, dropping her head into her hands. Lane shook his head at the small girl.

"So why did Tori and Jade break up?" The guidance counselor asked as he looked around at the five friends.

"Jade cheated on Tori-"

"We're right here..." Tori complained interrupting Beck, Jade just glared at him. Lane gasped loudly and looked to Jade with wide eyes.

"What?! No!" Lane said shaking his head vigorously. Jade nodded silently.

"But you love Tori!" The older man cried in disbelief. Jade sighed heavily.

"It was at the very beginning of our relationship and it only happened once!" She said defending herself while looking at Tori with pleading eyes. Tori rolled her eyes at her ex, they'd had this conversation at least a dozen times.

"It's still cheating, Jade." She commented dryly.

"But it's perfectly okay for you to kiss Robbie!" Jade exclaimed.

"We're not together anymore, I can kiss whoever I want!" Tori yelled back.

"She's so right, and pretty." Robbie commented, his eyes drifting over to look at Tori longingly. Jade didn't hesitate, climbing over the couch and lunging at Robbie wrapping her hands around his throat. Tori yelped as they landed on top of her lap and then fell to the floor, the legs of the coffee table scraped loudly against the ground.

"Jade!" She cried, rising to her feet.

"Stop it, let him go!" Tori said pulling on Jade's shoulder, although it didn't stop Jade's throttling in the slightest she did glance in Tori's direction for a fraction of a second before returning her murderous glare to Robbie. Tori turned to look exasperatedly at Beck and Andre.

"You guys, little help here?" She whined, throwing up her arms. Beck and Andre jumped into action, with Andre grabbing ahold of Jade's arms and Beck latching onto her waist, after a couple of failed attempts to pry Jade's hands off of Robbie's neck they finally manage to pull her off. Tori immediately bent down to put a comforting hand on Robbie's shoulder as he wheezed. Lane stared at the four in shock and disbelief, blinking a few times to clear his mind.

"You can't just attack people because they kiss your ex-girlfriend, Jade." Lane scolded, his dark eyes flickering back and forth between Robbie and Jade. Jade sharply inhaled then glared at Lane like he just offended her, but her glare intensifies once it returned to Robbie as Tori helped him back up onto the couch. She gently pressed the ice pack to Robbie's cheek and Jade's eye not so gently twitched.

"We only broke up like two weeks ago." Jade mumbled looking away from the two on the couch. Lane sighed and then stood up from his chair.

"Okay, it's obvious that there are a lot of unresolved feeling on this matter. So, why don't one of you explain to me what exactly happened." Lane instructed looking around at the students. Andre groaned.

"Is this going to turn into another unique point of view thing? Because I don't want to sit through that again." The dark skinned boy complained. Lane shot him a dark look and he immediately shut up.

"Okay, well I guess it all started about two weeks ago-"

"And why do **you** get to tell the story?" Jade hissed venomously, interrupting Robbie. Robbie stiffened expecting another attack, Beck and Andre had released her and she was now sitting on the arm of Tori's side of the couch. She glared hatefully at him but remained where she was. Tori turned to give her ex-girlfriend an exasperated look.

"Just let him tell the story, Jade. Why does it matter?" Tori asked. Jade huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It matters because he's a grunch and I hate him, plus it's not his story to tell." The raven-haired girl mumbled. Lane scoffed exasperatedly.

"Someone just tell the jang story!" He cried out in frustration. Jade frowned as she wedged herself in between the armrest and Tori, absentmindedly picking up Tori's arm, the sweater's sleeve rid up exposing a tanned forearm that Jade lightly traced her finger along the inside of. It was something she did when they were still dating and she was bored in class. Tori allowed the action if only because it kept Jade pacified and entertained. Robbie pointedly looked away from the intimate interaction. Tori

"I'll tell it. It started about two weeks ago..."

* * *

 **I might continue this I'm not sure. Did ya like Robbie's little song? I came up with it in like five seconds ㈳4**


End file.
